Yuri Oneshots8: LuluRikku
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Rikku loves Lulu's front ended presents.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

**OR!**

**HOW MANY SYNONYMS FOR BREASTS CAN I SQUEEZE IN?**

**_Lulu/Rikku (Final Fantasy X/X-2)_**

_Why? Why not?_

_Onwards!_

* * *

Rikku has a confession.

She likes Lulu's boobies.

No question what so ever. Lulu had the nicest, biggest, warmest, firmest jugs ever. Her dress showed only a hint of the fun bags, but it prevented them from bouncing. Thankfully, her evening dress was far more skimpier, and boy, did those knobs bounce! Yuna paid no attention to them, but Rikku loved watching.

She didn't cop a feel, but not with a conscious Lulu.

The first time happened in a dark cave. The light went out and everyone was stumbling in the dark, save for Lulu, who was trying to cast a spell. Rikku stumbled into Lulu and in a attempt to grab something for balance, got a nice grip on Lulu's majestic chests.

Thankfully, Lulu didn't throw a fireball at her, nor did she realize it was Rikku who felt her up, instead berating Wakka once the light came back on.

Rikku's hands quivered until later than evening. The warm touch of Lulu's breasts sent a wave of high emotions through Rikku. She liked men, right? Ya know, boys with hot looks (Six-pack), cool style (Surfer dude), and tons of cash (Owes the gym and the beach)? Not women, right? She hugged girls before, and it was fine. Yuna, for example. She hugged her a lot!

But Lulu's melons sent a different signal. She liked touching them. They felt good. It felt good, so how it could be bad?

Of course there was a problem. Lulu had a spirit over her peaks, a male spirit. No way she would even consider a female love yet alone a female groper.

So Rikku had to find a alternate way to play with Lulu's twins.

At night, Lulu slept like a rock, almost like she cast a petrifaction spell on herself that lasted until morning. Yuna also slept pretty soundly, but a small noise could stir her. Rikku could play with Lulu's balloons as she wanted. It felt so good! So firm! So warm!

Eventually, after many nights of fun time, without Lulu getting suspicious at all, Rikku wanted to step things up.

She wanted to unwrap the gifts.

Thankfully, as stated above, Lulu wore a looser outfit at night, so removing the top would be easy. Of course, the difficulty would depend on the temperature and the wind factor. Even Lulu would stir if a slight cool breeze graced her naked guns. And given the erratic weather of the field, this could either be something fun or the end of a lovely career of caressing kittens.

This would have to take it slow.

Instead of waiting until two hours after Lulu fell asleep, she waited four. She got up as silently as possible and closed the tent. Lulu was sleeping soundly, her floatation devices moving up and down in rhythm with her breating and Yuna yawned, still asleep.

Okay. Time for the party favors to come out.

Rikku hit the ground and crawled, making sure to not make any unnecessary noises. She reached Lulu's side without stirring anyone. Yuna turned.

Good, good. Time to see those beautiful cupcakes.

Rikku's hand quivered. Too much was riding on this. Would Rikku get to see Lulu's ripe flesh? Or will the puppies bite back?

Tune in!...now!

Lulu's eyes flashed open.

Oh well. Program is over. Turn off your set…

"And that's how I ended up trying to see your pillows." Rikku explained, very solemnly. It was the following night, and the gang had arrived at a inn, with Lulu and Rikku sharing a room. Lulu was nice to not tell the others about Rikku's attempted lollipop licking, but now, Lulu was glaring a cannonball sized hole in Rikku.

"So…you were only interested in my body." Lulu asked.

"Yes." Rikku said, head hung low.

"Not even the least interested in my mind?" Again asked Lulu.

"Uhh…" Rikku shrugged the back of her head. Where was this going? Can we just skip to the punishment?

"Yes or no?" Lulu demanded.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't see where…" Lulu got up.

"…this…" Rikku continued as Lulu messed around with a belt.

"…is…" Lulu smiled.

"…going." Lulu's bottom half dropped, revealing her black lingerie panties. Rikku's mouth also dropped.

Lulu turned around, and started to shake her rear. "So, you like this body?"

Rikku felt weird. Was this punishment? "Uhh…yes. You have a very nice body…"

"Then take it then." Lulu said as she slapped her butt. Rikku eeped. Oh, the punishment is to award the pervert with what she wanted and fill her up until she explodes. "Go on. My money-maker wants to be touched."

"No…" Rikku pleaded.

"Come on, Rikku, honey. You wanted my body, and now, you got it." Lulu now sat down on Rikku's lap, and with a impressive sweep of her arm, removed her top, leaving her only her in underwear. Lulu draped a arm around Rikku's neck. "Go ahead…I got more than one pair…"

"No!" Rikku pushed off Lulu. "I did a bad thing! I molested you! Get it? I came close to…"

"Shh." Lulu put a finger up to Rikku's lips. "I understand. And you be punished later."

"Huh?"

"I would be…lying if I said your hands disgusted me. "

"You were awake?"

"At times. I didn't want to move, but your touch…I loved every motion."

"Really?"

"Really. You have a nice body too. In a few years, it may be better than mine."

"No way!"

"Yes way. And I would love to get my revenge."

"…you could get it now."

"Good point!" Lulu pounced, holding Rikku down with one hand while another reached under her shirt.

"No-o-o!" Rikku pleaded, not out of fear but out of joy as Lulu had fun with Rikku's small mounds.

"Tonight will be a one time thing." Lulu said as she flicked Rikku's pints. "The mind is important as the body. If you like me, you would get to know me. Maybe if prove yourself to be someone worthy of me, we can do this more."

"All right!" Rikku cheered as she reached up and grabbed Lulu's heaves o' heaven. Both girls picked up the pace, with Lulu starting to remove Rikku's clothes. "Lulu, I love you!"

"Rikku, I love you too! Ah! Right there!"

No one slept that night.


End file.
